Star Trek Armada
by Ben Griggs
Summary: My Version of Star Trek Armada, I've written the story to reflect the way I play the game. Finished Finally. Please review and let me know what you think. If I get good reviews I'll write one of Armada II. See profile for legal stuff
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

(This is the movie you see at the beginning of the game)

Captain Picard was sitting in his ready room contemplating the impact of a Borg invasion of the Alpha quadrant when an ensign came over the comm. "Captain, priority one message from Starfleet."

Picard turned around and tapped a control, an LCD screen popped up and Admiral Hawthorn appeared on it. _"Jean-Luc, we've just received some very disturbing information about the leader of the Borg invasion."_

"I already know."

Two Klingon fleets engaged one another; one side lost a cruiser before the Avenger commanded by the only Klingon in Starfleet swooped in a fired on a cruiser on the other side. Ambassador Worf hailed the lead enemy ship. "Toral, call off this ormang. An honorless dog like you will never rule the Empire."

"_That is where you are wrong Worf, now that I posses the sword of Khaless. The Klingon throne is mine._

"I will see to it, that day never comes."

A Romulan Warbird decloaked as it scanned the particle that they found. A Centurion reported from the sensor station "Admiral Sela, sensors comfirm, it is the Omega particle."

"Prepare the containment field and hail the nearest Borg vesse. Tell them we wish to negotiate a deal."

A small Federation fleet along with the Enterprise-E had gathered near a transwarp conduit, waiting to confront the Borg fleet that was expected. The conduit opened and several small vessels came out first followed by a large cube-shaped ship. The ops officer in front of Picard reported "Captain, we're receiving a transmission from the Borg cube."

Picard stood. "On screen."

The interior of a Borg vessel appeared and a single Borg drone was seen walking toward the camera. Picard immediately reconized it as his former Borg identity. "Locutus." He wispered

"_Picard, lower your shields and prepare to be assimilated."_

"If you are truly who you appear to be, you must know that I will not comply."

"_YOU WILL COMPLY; your defensive capabilities are no match for us. Your culture will adapt to service ours. Resistance is and always has been, futile."_

The Federation fleet engaged the Borg fleet. An Akira class ship fired its experimental weapon, the Chain Reaction Pulsar. It bouced from one sphere to a cube then to another cube that exploded on impact.

At the same time a Romulan Warbird fired two torpedoes at a Klingon starbase, obliterating it. A Klingon Bird of Prey fired a short burst at the Warbird from above but it didn't penetrate the shields. The Avenger swopped in front of the Romulan ship. The enemy vessel fired another torpedo which hit the Avenger prompting Worf to give an order "Initiate manuver, Worf-Theta 1"

The helmsman complied and the ship banked to port slightly (left), avoiding another torpedo. The Avenger fired its pulse phasers causing minor damage as it passed between the two sections of the Warbird. As it left the area between the two structures it dropped its payload of antimatter mines which detonated on the interior hull of the Warbird causing it to explode.

Meanwhile a Klingon fleet enaged a Borg assimilator. A Bird of Prey straffed the surface while a Suk-Ja class assault ship lauched a pod filled with Klingon warriors. The pod penetrated the shields of the Borg vessel and started to cut into the hull.

The Federation fleet, still engaged with the last Borg cube, which just happened to be Locutus's ship kept fireing its weapons. The cube locked a tractor beam onto a Steamrunner class ship. The Enterprise came to its assistance. Picard stood and pointed a finger at the cube. "Lock all weapons on that vessel, fire."

Two quantum torpedoes hit the tractor beam emitter and the steamrunner ship was released. The Enterprise rounded the cube just as it cut off a warp nacelle of an Akria, when a Nebula class ship fired one of its special weapons, the Genesis effect, at the Enterprise. It hit the ship and created a duplacate. The real one and the duplicate fired all the weapons at their desposal. Locutus's cube exploded. The duplicate dissappeared as it was a temporary one.

The Fleet regrouped with the Enterprise in the front and left the battlefield.

The threat was over.


	2. Chapter 1 Premonitions

Chapter-1 Premonition

_Captains Log Stardate 53550.8: With the Dominion war over, and matters stabilizing in the Alpha quadrant, the Enterprise is helping to reestablish an outpost in the Barisa sector. Though we are not expecting any conflicts, there have been rumors of renegade Dominion ships in the area who have refused to accept the Dominion-Federation treaty. The Enterprise is being sent to protect the outpost should any hostilities arise._

The Enterprise-E, two Akira-class ships and a construction ship came out of warp in the Barisa sector. Picard sat in his chair reviewing sensor sweeps of the sector. He leaned over to Rikerd "Number one, that dilithium moon over there looks like a good place to put the mining facility and the starbase. Contact the construction ship and tell them to begin construction of the mining station and starbase near the dilithium moon."

"Aye sir."

A few moments later the vessel moved to the designated area and began construction.

Ten minutes later Riker made an annoucement. "Attention all dilithium miners, the mining station will be operational in a few minutes prepare to disembark."

The mining station finished construction and the construction ship immediately moved to the left of the station and began to construct the starbase. Commander Data reported from the ops station, "Sir, sensors indicate several Dominion attack ships on approach, ETA three minutes."

"Red alert, Number one transport all the minors off the ship immediately, Mr. Worf prepare boarding parties to take control of those ships, tell the Templar and Jupiter to do the same."

"Aye sir."

Three minutes later two Dominion fighters came into sensor range.

"Fire phasers Mr. Worf medium power."

"Aye sir."

Phaser fire shot out from all the three starfleet ships. Within moments the shields, weapons and sensors of the two enemy ships were down and the Enterprise was beaming several five-man security teams onboard. The two Akia class ships did the same to the other one. Soon after that the ships were secured and brought to the starbase which by now was completed. The two captured ships received a proper crew and the security teams returned to their ships. Then three more attack ships were detected. The three Starfleet ships rushed to engage them. Again the shields and weapons were disabled and all three ships were boarded and captured again. Ensign Luceti reported again, "Sir, sensors indicate that the sector is clear of Dominion ships but I am reading some strange temporal distortions in the area."

"On screen."

The viewscreen activated and what looked like some sort of portal appeared. It started to fluctuate and a ship came through. It was clearly of Federation design but heavily damaged and Picard couldn't identify it. *That ship, I've seen it before.* Picard thought. His thought were interupted by the sight of two Borg spheres coming through the rift as well. "We are receiving a prioirity one distress call."

"On screen."

The view changed to the image of a man who began speaking _"This is Captain Thaddeus Demming of the U.S.S. Premonition, we'er under attack by the Borg. To any ships in the area this is the U.S.S. Premonition-"_

"We lost the transmission sir."

"Data locate the source of the transmission, Ensign tell the fleet to set a course for the Premonition at full impulse."

"Aye sir."

"Sir, I've identified the coordinates of the distress call, sending them to the helm and the other ships."

"Very good, Ensign lay in a course and engage when ready."

"Aye sir."

Two minutes later the Enterprise, Templar, Jupiter and the five Dominion ships that had been caputred, came upon the scene and began firing at the spheres immediately. The two Borg ships did not last long. The last ship was exstinguished as the Enterprise fired five quantum torpedoes at the sphere. "We are being hailed sir."

"On screen"

"_The legendary Captain Picard, it's an honor to meet you sir."_ Said Demming

"Captain Demming, you and your ship do not appear in the Starfleet database. Do you have an explanation for this?" said Picard

"_That is because it does not yet exsist. I've come from the future to warn the Federation of an impending Borg invasion."_

Picard, realizing what he was about to hear interrupted and said "Captain Demming, Starfleet has strict regulations which prohibit tampering with the current timeline. I have no intention of-"

"_Captain! Within the hour the Borg will attack and assimiliate Starbase 612. Its destruction was marked as the first step in the Borg invasion that eventually took over the Alpha Quadrant. Picard where I come from the Federation barley exsists, Vulcan, Kronos, Bajor, Earth! They're all assimilated planets. If you don't do something the Alpha quadrant will fall to the Borg"_ Demming replied

"Very well Captain I will pursue this matter, Number one send a message to Starfleet Command informing them of the situation and tell the Templar, Jupiter and all the ships we captured to stay here and guard the Premonition and the outpost. Ensign Luceti, set a course for Starbase 612. Engage."


	3. Chapter 2 Paradise Revisited

Chapter 2-Paradise Revisited

**STARBASE 40-BAKU SYSTEM**

A Starbase protected by three pulse phaser turrents, two Akira-class ships and a pair of Venture scouts.

U.S.S. _AVENGER_,

"_Acting Captians Log, Ambassador Worf Commanding U.S.S. __Avenger__: I have been temporarily reassinged from my duties on the Klingon home world to mediate a situation developing in the Baku system. Starfleet has given me command of the U.S.S. __Avenger__ to deal with any hostilities that may arise._

Soon after the _Avenger_ arrived at the starbase, three son'a ships approached the base. The _Avenger_ hailed them "This is Ambassador Worf of the United Federation of Planets, your presence here is a violation of Baku space. Your ships are ordered to leave the area immediately."

"_This space belonged to us long before the Federation came. We have come to reclaim what is rightfully ours."_ The Son'a Captain replied.

"Any hostile action you will be interpreted by the Federation as an act of war."

"_Very well Ambassador."_

The helm officer reported "Sir, they've raised their shields and are powering up their weapons."

To which Worf replied "Battlestations."

The red alert klaxon went off dimming the ship to a dull red. The Son'a destroyers came in first but didn't survive long enough to fire a sustained burst. The Son'a battleship came next. Worf told the starbase to prepare to board the battleship. As the turrents wore down the shields the _Avenger_ dropped its payload of antimatter mines which destroyed the shields. As soon as the shields went down several security team were beamed aboard. A few minutes later the ship was in Federation hands. Worf ordered the starbase to build a construction ship as more Son'a destoyers came into sensor range.

One by one they were all destroyed. As the last destroyer was vaporized the construction ship came out of the starbase, Worf immediately ordered it to build a mining station and shipyard behind the starship. The construction ship had just started the mining station when another wave of destroyers came in along with two more battleships. The destroyers were destroyed quickly and the two battleships were again captured by the starbase and two Akira-class ships. With the mining station complete the construction ship began to build the shipyard. Ten minutes later the shipyard was complete.

The sensor operator on the _Avenger_ reported "Sir, I'm still detecting several Son'a ships in the Briar Patch, mostly destroyers and at least one battlecruiser-class."

"We cannot defend the starbase effectively even with the ships we captured. Tell the shipyard to construct three more Defiant-class ships and order the captured ships to dock with the shipyard for reparis. Once finished search the Briar Patch and destroy any remaining Son'a ships."

"Aye sir."

A few moments later the captured Son'a battlecruisers were repaired and fully crewed. They set courses to search the Briar patch in a standard search pattern. The three Defiant-class ships were completed in half an hour, they and the Akiras and Ventures were added to the search party. (The Venture-class ships had orders to retreat back to the starbase and request aide if they encountered the enemy.) The _Avenger_ remained at the starbase in case a destroyer attempted a suicide run at the starbase. As the search continued, one of the captured cruisers intercepted another cruiser. The captured cruiser now augmented with a small amout of Federation technology easily defeated the Son'a ship with minimal damage and crew loss. The defiants met with an equal number of destroyers and defeated them just as easily. One Akira also found another Son'a destroyer and quickly vanquished it. Soon after that the Briar Patch was secured and the ships recalled to the starbase.

"Sir, wer're receiving a transmission from Admiral Hothorne."

"On screen"

"_Worf, we need you to return to Kronos immediately. The Enterprise has just informed us of a potential Borg invasion. If it is true, we're going to need you to rally the support of the Klingon Empire_."

"Yes sir, I will make sure Chancellor Martok and the Klingons are ready to assist the Federation."


	4. Chapter 3 Vendetta

Chapter 3: Vendetta

_**Ikolis Expanse**_

_"Acting Captain's Log, stardate: 53551.6 I am taking the Avenger through the Ikolis Expanse. Though it is a treacherous area of space to navigate, it should reduce the voyage back to Quo'nos significantly."_

The sensor operator reported "Sir, three Klingon ships decloaking aft. Two Birds of Prey and a Negh'Var Battleship. We are receiving a hail"

"On screen….Toral" ordered Worf

_"Twice before you lacked the courage to kill me Worf. You will not live long enough to get another chance, nor will you be able to see me take my place as ruler of the Klingon Empire." _

"You have no claim to the Klingon Throne Toral."

_"That is where you are wrong Worf. You see I have found the Sword of Khaless, and who wields the Sword rules the Empire."_

"That is impossible; you cannot have found the true Sword of Khaless only I know where it lies."

_"And that is why you must die. Once I dispose of you, there will be no one to dispute my claim."_

"Toral, if there is any honor in you; you will call off this Ormong before it tares the Empire apart. The Borg have returned and this time…for us all."

_"It does not matter. I will not be stopped now. Not by you, Chancellor Martok, or the Borg! I have waited years for this day. Your death will be forever marked as the first step of my ascension to the Klingon throne!"_

With that the channel closed. _The Avenger is no match for a Negh'Var battleship. We will have to evade them in the Ikolis expanse. We must get to that wormhole._ Worf thought. "Sir the Klingons are opening fire!"

"Red Alert! Shields up evasive maneuvers. Set a course for the first wormhole and engage at full impulse. Weapons, deploy anti-matter mines as we go."

"Aye sir."

The ship rocked as all three Klingon ships fired. "Shields down to 95%!" yelled an officer.

The ship flew through a Cerulean nebula and flew straight through the first wormhole.

"Set a course for the next wormhole." ordered Worf, the ship flew through a series of small asteroid belts until it passed through another Cerulean nebula. As the ship turned to the right the sensor operator reported "Ambassador, Toral and his ships have broken off pursuit. I'm also picking up high levels of radiation it seems to be coming from this derelict station."

"Perhaps eliminating the source will dissipate the radiation." Suggested Worf.

The Avenger closed the distance and deployed mines and fired its pulse phasers. After just a few shots before it exploded. The radiation did indeed dissipate and the Avenger continued on. Sensors indicated a derelict starship identified as a Ferengi Marauder. "Prepare a boarding party to take control of the derelict."

A five-man team beamed aboard and took control of the Marauder. "Sir sensors detect a derelict Jem'Hadar attack ship. It's across the asteroid belt but still within transporter range."

"Very well, prepare another boarding party."

Another five-man team beamed aboard the attack ship. The Jem'Hadar vessel joined the Marauder and the Avenger as they passed through another wormhole. They set a course for the next wormhole. The Avenger beamed another five-man team aboard a Son'a destroyer which joined the steadily growing fleet. Soon afterwards the helmsmen reported "Sir sensors are detecting an abandoned starbase and shipyard behind the nebula."

"Prepare an away team and begin recrewing and repairing the base and shipyard. Two teams beamed aboard and the two stations were recrewed and the shield generators were repaired."

The three derelicts that were boarded were repaired and fully crewed. The Marauder scouted ahead and found a Romulan Shrike-class and a Klingon Vor'cha-class cruiser. With six ships under his command Worf decided to have the shipyard build whatever ships it could with the leftover resources found on it. The result was a small fleet of Defiant and Venture class ships.

"Sir, sensors indicate three Klingon ships incoming."

Three Bird of Preys came in and fired at the fleet. The Federation ships and stations responded with a flurry of pulse phaser and regular phaser fire. The three ships were destroyed instantly.

"Sir, sensors indicate three _more_ Klingon ships incoming." Reported the helmsmen

Again the small ships were destroyed easily. "We must keep moving, order the fleet to form up and set a course for the next wormhole, Venture-class ships scout ahead."

"Aye sir."

The fleet moved out and a few minutes later, one of the Venture-class scouts found another trio of Klingon ships. Worf ordered all ships with cloaking devices to activate them. The Shrike and the Vor'cha disappeared. Worf ordered the Ventures and Defiants to attack the Port Bird of Prey. The Marauder, Son'a destroyer, Jem'Hadar attack ship, and the Vor'cha attack ship attacked the center ship. The Vor'cha decloaked and hit the starboard ship. All three Klingon ships exploded under the awesome firepower of the fleet. The fleet continued on to the next wormhole. After passing through it the last wormhole was in sight but Toral was waiting for him. _I knew it couldn't be this easy_. Worf thought.

_"You will not escape me this time Worf."_ Toral yelled.

Every ship opened fire, destroying Toral's Bird of Prey escort. Then the entire fleet fired on Toral. The mighty Negh'var's shields buckled and Toral broke off from the battle. "Cease fire. All ships cease fire."

_"You have not seen the last of me Worf!!"_ screamed Toral as his ship got away. Worf ordered the fleet to pass through the next wormhole. As the Avenger cleared the expanse Worf opened a channel to Admiral Hawthorne.

"Admiral, Toral, leader of the House of Duras claims to have found the sword of Khaless. He is planning to use to take control of the Klingon High Council, if he succeeds the empire will be thrown into chaos they will be unable to support the Federation against the Borg." He reported

"Starfleet cannot interfere with internal Klingon politics but we need their support. You are closest to the situation Worf, what is your assessment?"

"Sir, I suspect Toral's sword is a fake. I know where the true sword lies. If I retrieve it and return it to Chancellor Martok, Toral will have no legitimate claim to the Klingon throne."

"Very well Worf, I giving you a field commission of Captain, the Avenger is yours to command until further notice. Proceed with your plan."

"Yes Admiral, Worf out."

The Avenger came through a wormhole and approached the sword.

"We found it sir."

"Excellent, beam the Sword of Khaless onboard and send a message to Chancellor Martok informing him that we are on our way."


	5. Chapter 4 Dark Omens

Chapter 4: Dark Omens

_Captain's Log Stardate 53551.6 We have been hailing starbase 612 ever since we received the premonition's warning about the Borg. There has been no response; I fear we might be too late._

"Captain, we're within visual range now." Reported the helmsman.

"On screen."

As the Starship Enterprise neared the starbase they could see evidence that a pitched battle had taken place. Many derelict ships were adrift some looked as if they had been assimilated. Then the starbase came into view. It was obvious from the damage that the crew of the starbase had fought of many attacks. But he could see evidence that repairs were underway.

"We are receiving a hail from the Starbase, audio only."

_"Enterprise! Thank God that you're here. We've been attack by the Borg. They've assimilated the crews of every ship in the sector. They will return for the derelicts soon. We don't have much time."_

"It is imperative that we reestablish defenses in this sector. We will use the derelicts to our advantage. Number one, begin preparing away teams I want all those ships operational before the Borg return."

The mining station reported that the two freighters were still within transporter range and beamed crew aboard both ships which began to mine dilithium again.

The Enterprise beamed command teams onboard the derelicts with orders to repair and recrew the ships. One construction ship began to build a research station; the other built four torpedo turrets around the mining facility and freighters. Once the fleet was again operational the three Venture-class scouts were decommissioned for the resources. Most of the ships recovered were the now proven Defiant-class ships, along with several Akrias, one Steamrunner class and two Nebula-class. With the research station completed, it began work on Anti-matter mines and Chain Reaction pulsar special weapons.

"Sir, I'm picking up transwarp signatures heading this way."

"Battle stations!" ordered Picard

Two assimilators and two spheres attacked the fleet. Six Akrias and the Enterprise hit the spheres while the Defiants hit the assimilators at the mining station. Work on the Chain Reaction pulsar weapon was completed mid-battle. The Akrias launched their weapons six pulsars bounced between two targets three times each destroying the Spheres in the process. Meanwhile the six other Defiants and the Nebulas, with help from the defensive stations took out the remaining Assimilators. Shortly after two more Assimilators and a Diamond attacked the Starbase. The Starbase's massive pulse phasers opened up bringing the shields on one of the Assimilators down. The Fleet, led by the Enterprise-E hit the Diamond. By now the Starbase had destroyed one of the Assimilators and the Diamond was taking heavy damage from the fleet. The Starbase again fired on the other Assimilator bringing down its shields. The Starbase fired again and the Borg vessel was destroyed. Three seconds later the Diamond exploded. With the Borg threat temporarily stopped the Fleet resumed its guard positions.

"Captain, I'm picking up Federation warp signatures heading this way."

"Starfleet could not have responded to our message so fast go to red alert."

The ships appeared on screen. _Those are Borg powernodes. They must have assimilated those ships. _"Alert all vessels." Ordered Picard.

Two assimilated Defiants attacked an Akria who shrugged off the attack easily. But then human crewed Defiants returned fire. Three on each ship. Then the Akrias opened up along with the Enterprise. With the combined firepower of thirteen ships the Defiants were quickly overwhelmed. Then came two assimilated Akrias. Picard ordered the fleet to fire until the shield went down then every ship beamed over boarding parties. Both ships were captured quickly. Then a report from the mining station: an assimilated Nebula-class ship had appeared and attacked them. The two Federation Nebulas and the defense station have already opened fire, and the borgified ship was taking heavy damage before it self-destructed destroying one of the defense stations and severely damaging one of the normal Nebulas.

"No doubt the Borg have established an outpost in this sector, we must find it and destroy it."

The Shipyard built a Venture-class scout and sent it south of the Starbase where it found a small Borg base. The scout ship was nearly destroyed save for its speed. It was able to escape the Borg and return to the Starbase. Picard ordered the fleet to set a course and engage the Borg whenever they saw them. Soon the Borg base came into view. There was an Assembler, two assembly matrices, some pulse cannons, a modification center, mining station and sensor array. Several Spheres, Assimilators and Interceptors were present as well. Picard ordered the Defiants to hit the ships, the Akrias to hit the stations, first the defensive turrets, then others. The Enterprise would engage any other targets of opportunity. "All ships attack pattern Omega-6, engage at full impulse, fire at will."

With that the battle was joined. "All ships, special weapons free." Ordered Picard

Eight Pulsars bounced between targets. Defiants launched anti-matter mines causing severe damage. The Enterprise swooped through the battle firing at every target. Assimilators and Spheres converged. "Mr. Worf, Activate the Corbomite Reflector."

"Aye sir."

Around the Enterprise a field of blue appeared, suddenly the Borg found their weapons bouncing back at them.

"Sir the Akrias report that they've destroyed the defensive turrets and the assembler they are now breaking up and firing on individual targets. The Defiants are also reporting that most of the ships have been destroyed."

"Very well Mr. Data, instruct all ships to concentrate fire on the shipyards once the area is clear of Borg ships."

"Aye sir."

As the last Interceptor exploded the Federation fleet fired on the two shipyards. Torpedo and phaser fire wared down the shields and destroyed the yards. The fleet then engaged the modification center and destroyed it and then hit the mining station and collector. With the Borg clear of the sector the fleet rendevoued at the Starbase.

"Ensign, open a channel to the Premonition."

"Aye sir."

"Captain Demming we were able to repel the initial Borg attack on Starbase 612."

_"Thank you Captain, you may have just given the Federation the chance it needs to survive. I hope it will be enough."_

"It will have to be."

The channel closed but another one opened, this one from Admiral Hawthorne. _"Picard, I have alerted all ships in the Quadrant to the Borg threat. The Enterprise is to escort the Premonition to the Manhiem research facility for investigation and repairs, then return to Starfleet command to begin preparing defenses."_


	6. Chapter 5 The Gates of Sto'Vo'Kor

Chapter 5: The Gates of Sto'vo'Kor

Epsilon Erindani System

A trio of Klingon ships was retreating from two Borg spheres when a Negh'Var-class battleship and two Vor'cha-class cruisers opened fire from the side destroying the spheres. The Negh'Var was commanded by none other than Chancellor Martok himself. "Inform the shipyards that they need to increase their production. That was just the initial assault. When the Borg return it will be in force. My Klingon warriors… let us make sure they will sing songs of this day." Said Martok

He looked at a padd detailed forces assigned to him: One Starbase, One Construction ship, Two Bird of Preys, Six Vor'cha-class attack cruisers, His own Negh'Var-class Battleship, One Dilithium mining station and freighter along with three sensor arrays and a number of unmanned disruptor cannon defensive platforms.

He turned to his second "Order the construction ship to build a shipyard first next to the starbase, then a weapons center south of the base. Have the Bird of Preys cloak and begin scouting ahead a little bit. Warn them not to stray too far into the system. And have the Starbase build three more dilithium freighters; I want to maximize the mining operation over there."

"Aye sir."

Martok assigned the Vor'cha-class ships and his Negh'Var to Fleet 1 while the Construction ship began its work on the shipyard and the Starbase began on the freighters. The Bird of Preys cloaked and began a reconnaissance sweep of the surrounding area. Soon however Borg transwarp signatures were detected and a sensor array spotted a wave of Borg ships headed straight for the mining operation. But the operation was well defended by disruptor platforms which destroyed three ships and damaged another. Several times Borg Assimilators attempted to assimilate the crew of the mining station but were stopped by the disruptor cannons. By the end of the first wave the shipyard was complete and the Construction ship began building a weapons center. By the time the weapons center was complete all three dilithium freighters were built and had been integrated into the mining operation. The fourth wave of Borg ships was comprised of a single combat cube, much smaller than the ones encountered by the Federation at Wolf 359 and Earth and with a smaller complement of drones only a thousand. Martok, knowing the disruptor cannons wouldn't do much to the cube's strong shields except in large numbers ordered his small fleet to intercept it.

As soon as the weapons center was completed research began on the polaron torpedo, a weapon adapted from the Breen. The work was completed quickly and just in time for the Vor'chas to use them on the cube. Six polaron torpedoes fired into the cube disabling every system except shields. "Report." Ordered Martok

"Sir, the Cube's weapons, engines, sensor array and life support are offline for now. The crew complement has dropped to reduced operational levels. It is now vulnerable to boarding and capture."

"Very good, when we've beaten down the shields cease fire and transport boarding parties I want that ship."

"Aye sir."

The shields went down and the ships cease fire. Boarding parties beamed aboard at once. Dozens of Klingon warriors roamed the corridors, beating down drone after drone. Some used disruptor pistols which the Borg quickly adapted too but there were still the Bat'leth swords the Klingons favored and which proved themselves time and again against the Borg. In five minutes the cube was in Klingon hands. By this time the effects of the polaron torpedoes had worn off by now and those systems affected came online. The cube was added to Fleet 1 and went back to the shipyard was fully repaired and recrewed as were the other ships. Martok, with this new toy decided to try it out on a nearby Borg mining station. The cube attacked the station which was only guarded by a sphere and an energy cannon. The cube cut through both the vessel and the station with ease and destroyed the mining station and freighter.

When the cube was captured the weapons centered had just completed work on the commando team for the Suqh'ja-class assault ship. This weapon in concert with the polaron torpedo makes capturing ships and station much easier. Martok ordered the shipyard to build four Vor'chas and four Suqh'ja-class ships and to assign them to Fleet 2. Further ahead was a Borg Advanced Construction Matrix and another mining station and a torpedo turrent to guard it. The second fleet was completed and moved ahead with the first.

The first fleet attacked and destroyed the mining station and turrent then it covered the second fleet while it attacked and captured the Advanced Matrix. The four Vor'chas opened fire with their polaron torpedoes. A few seconds later the Suqh'jas followed up with the commando team pods. Which bore through the shields and cut into the hull of the station. Soon the station was in Klingon hands Martok had all his ships except the cube decommissioned and more cubes were built at the matrix. Eventually a fleet of cubes was built. The cubes advanced through the system destroying a standard Assembly Matrix, several defensive platforms, a mining station and freighter, and another Advanced Assembly Matrix. The main Borg base was soon discovered however by one of the Bird of Preys still on the recon sweep. The base was comprised of: One Nexus, One Assembly Matrix, One Advanced Assembly Matrix, One Modification Center, One Technology Node, One Assembler and two energy cannons. The cubes swept through the base with ease destroying everything in its path. With the Borg base destroyed Martok thought the campaign was finished. But the other Bird of Prey found two other Borg mining operations one was guarded by an interceptor, assimilator, and an energy cannon. Martok attacked this operation himself. His ship fired its ion cannon at the assimilator destroying its shields. Martok then hit the interceptor which bukled and exploded under fire. The energy cannon was no match for the Negh'Var battleship either and was destroyed quickly. The Assimilator came back into the fight, however it was quickly destroyed as was the freighter and station. Martok sent a single cube to attack the last station, only defended by a single energy cannon. The cube destroyed it quickly. Martok returned to his base.

"And the day is ours. Contact the Home world; find out why our support fleet has not arrived. And send a message to the Federation. Tell them that Chancellor Martok has driven the Borg from the Gamma Eridon Sector."


	7. Chapter 6 The Enemy Within

Author's notes: I know I said this story was pretty much on hold but these two chapters came to me last night. Had to write them down before I forgot them. Hope you enjoyed!

* * *

Chapter 6 The Enemy Within

Martok's Base: Beta Lankel System

"Chancellor Martok, our support Fleet has just arrived in the sector. They are hailing us." Reported his comm. officer.

"It is about time." He replied and then the viewscreen came up. "Toral……now I know why the fleet was delayed."

"_My apologies Chancellor but I had pressing business to attend to." _Replied Toral

"I know of your _business_ Toral. Worf has already informed me of your treachery. He is on his way here with the real sword of Khaless."

_"You will be long dead before he arrives!"_ Toral screamed

"Toral you are a fool. Dark forces gather on the horizon and you would have us feast upon ourselves."

With that Toral cut the channel. Martok turned to his second "Have one of the construction ships start building torpedo turrets around the base and the other to build a shipyard below the base and a mining station near that moon. When the station is complete start working on more freighters we'll need a lot of dilithium."

"Aye sir,."

The shipyard and station were both built with extra speed. Then both construction ships built a ring of turrets around the base, shipyard and mining station. Meanwhile Toral's fleet attacked the sensor net around the Base eliminating one station after another. The shipyard built eight Bird of Preys and set them to rally near where Worf and his _Avenger_ were expected to enter the system. Each vessel cloaked straight out of the shipyard as to avoid being detected by Toral's ships which were holding position. But by the time all the small ships were in position ready to escort the _Avenger_, Toral's ships attacked his base. But the ring of turrets easily beat off the Vor'cha cruisers. One Negh'Var attacked his base. Rather than spend the dilithium necessary to build an Imperial Shipyard and a Negh'Var of his own. He decided to have the starbase transport boarding parties aboard after the ship had been damaged sufficiently which it already was. Its sensors, weapons and engines were all damaged and crew was low so the vessel was easily captured. The Negh'Var went to the shipyard, was recrewed and repaired and then sat inside the perimeter of the turrets waiting for the next attack.

The U.S.S. _Avenger_ arrived in the system to be greeted by eight Birds of Prey decloaking directly ahead. Worf nearly opened fire before the lead vessel hailed him and informed him the squadron was from Chancellor Martok and he had orders to escort him to his base nearby. Worf agreed and the helmsmen set a course for Martok's base at full impulse. The Birds of Prey not far behind. The _Avenger_ sailed past a Vor'cha and Negh'Var which opened fire as he passed. The Birds of prey returned fire as the _Avenger_ continued to Martok's base. The Birds of prey only fired a few times then continued on as well. This lead the two enemy ships to be lead straight into the ring of torpedo fire. Martok again decided to board the Negh'Var which was quickly captured and repaired. But the Vor'cha was destroyed just as the _Avenger_ reached Martok's base. Worf opened a channel to him.

"Chancellor, I have the true sword of Khaless. Return with me to Quo'nos and we will prove Toral a fraud." Said Worf

"_I will not run like a coward from this battle."_ Martok replied.

"We will fight Toral, but not here. You should make your stand at the Home World in front of the High Council, Khaless and our people. I assure you it will truly be a glorious battle."

_"Hmmmmm…very well Worf. We can escape through the wormhole in this sector. I will download the coordinates into your ships computer."_ Replied Martok

Martok beamed aboard the _Avenger_. The _Avenger_ set a course for the wormhole coordinates provided by him. It was escorted by the two captured Negh'Vars and the remaining Birds of Prey. On the way they were attack by several of Toral's ships but the _Avenger_ managed to escape through the wormhole out of the system and into warp. Martok's base was also attacked by Toral's remaining ships but this attack was also beaten back by the base now commanded by Martok's second in command.


	8. Chapter 7 A Good Day to Die

Chapter 7- A Good Day to Die

Quo'nos The Klingon Home world

Martok's base was already under attack by the time the_ Avenger_ arrived in-system. Four enemy birds of prey were attacking the base but were easily beaten by the base itself and the four friendly Birds of Prey. Martok turned to Worf.

"Worf, Toral has already begun his assault. We must not lose this battle. The fate of the Empire hangs in the balance. Transport me to my command center so I can take charge of my forces." Said Martok

"Chancellor, I will resign my commission as a Federation officer so that I may fight at your side as a member of your house." Replied Worf

"No Worf. I need you to help me in more important matters. Take the _Avenger_ to be refitted with a cloaking device. If your suspicions are correct, and Toral is in league with the Romulan he will no doubt seek their protection when we drive him from Quo'nos. I need you to confirm that alliance when he retreats."

"I understand Chancellor. I will be ready."

A few moments after Martok beamed off the Avenger, a team of Klingon engineers beamed aboard with a cloaking device. The device was quickly installed and the _Avenger_ engaged the cloaking device and waited on the edge of the system.

Martok turned to his second-in-command.

"Build a couple of construction ships. Have them build a research station and decommission the mining station near the base, then rebuild it near the moon. Have the shipyards begin building as many Bird of Preys as they possibly can as fast as they can. We also need to establish a second starbase closer to the mining station to defend it and ward off any attacks from that direction, and put a few torpedo and disruptor turrets near the wormhole."

A few minutes later the construction ships were completed. Three went to build turrets near the wormhole. Another built a weapons center and after the other construction ship built a mining station and more dilithium had been gathered, an Imperial Shipyard was constructed. Some more freighters were constructed and even more dilithium gathered and processed. Eventually a starbase was constructed over the planet between Toral's forces and Martok's main base. The Weapons Center completed research on the Tachyon Detection Grid, Poleron Torpedo and Ion Cannon. Once the other Starbase was complete several of the Birds of Prey were decommissioned and the crews and resources used to build several Negh'Var-class ships.

"We'll use the wormhole to flank the enemy. Send the Negh'Vars through as soon as the last one is complete." Said Martok

He looked down at his console. He had ten Birds of Prey left to defend his bases. But he also had five Vor'cha-class cruisers and eight Negh'Var-class Battleships. He assigned the Negh'Vars to Fleet One. Then he selected the Vor'chas and three more Birds of Prey and assigned them to Fleet Two. He sent both fleets through the wormhole and at the same time sent the remaining Birds of Prey to attack the line of disruptor turrets near Toral's base. He noticed a report saying that the First and Second Fleet had come through the wormhole meeting light resistance. (Two disruptor turrets and a sensor array.) He ordered the Fleets to continue their attack concentrating on shipyards, weapons centers and the only Starbase operated by Toral's forces. One by one they were destroyed with only two Birds of Prey and a Vor'cha destroyed. The other unassigned Birds of Prey were all destroyed as well but they had destroyed three of the six disruptor turrets allowing the First and Second Fleets to mop up any remaining ships and stations.

As the last enemy ships and stations were destroyed, an enemy Negh'Var-class battleship left the system. Unbeknownst to them however a cloaked Federation _Defiant_-class starship trailed them all the way to the Romulan Neutral Zone.


	9. Chapter 8 Grey Emminence

Chapter 8 Gray Eminence

The Romulan-Klingon Neutral Zone

A cloaked U.S.S. _Avenger_ followed Toral's Negh'Var past the line of Spy Satellites, stationary plasma cannons and torpedo turrets, luckily the Romulans failed to install Tachyon Detection Grids on their sensor arrays allowing the Avenger to follow Toral all the way to a Romulan base at the edge of the sector. Once the alliance was confirmed Worf headed out of the Zone and opened a subspace comm. channel to Martok's Negh'Var.

"Chancellor. It is as I suspected. The Romulans are in league with Toral." Reported Worf

"_Those…treacherous Romulans. They have meddled in the affairs of the Klingon Empire for the last time._" Replied Martok

"I have been ordered to return to Starfleet Command. What would you have me tell them?" asked Worf

"_I cannot allow this Romulan attempt to overthrow my rule to go unanswered. I have no choice but to declare war on the Star Empire. Until this conflict is resolved, I cannot afford to support the Federation in their fight against the Borg._" Stated the Chancellor.

Six Klingon ships came out of warp near the Neutral Zone. Two Birds of Prey, one Vor'cha cruiser, two construction ships, and Martok's Negh'Var specially equipped with a cloaking device. "I want every Romulan ship and station in the area destroyed." He said

Pressing a few buttons on his console he sent orders to one of the construction ships to build a mining facility at a nearby dilithium moon. Then the rest of the ships were to proceed forward with caution. Soon they found a long cerulean nebula with a hole through which ships could pass. Martok pressed more buttons on his console and the other construction ship began on a Starbase. By now the mining station was completed so the other ship came over to start building a shipyard and weapons center when the Starbase was finished. The ship that built the Starbase began building turrets and a sensor array. The shipyard was finished and the weapons center began immediately. By now the Starbase had a formidable defensive array in front of it with multiple torpedo turrets. Martok had the Birds of Prey and the Vor'cha decommissioned for resources. Then an Imperial shipyard was finished and began production of Negh'Var battleships. He decided eight of these ships should be enough to sweep the area of Romulans. If not he could always build more.

With the advanced building technology developed during the Dominion war ships could be built in moments not days, weeks or months. It took about half an hour to build his fleet of eight Negh'Var battleships. Ahead of the Starbase was a line of unmanned Romulan stations. Spy Satellites, Plasma Cannons and Torpedo turrets were in this short line of defense. Also by now work on the Ion Cannon was complete so that would be useful against the Romulan Starbases in the area. He assigned all the battleships to Fleet One and cloaked his own ship just in case he got beaten back he could live to fight another day. He sent the fleet to clear the line of turrets and sensor arrays first. They did so with surprising ease, only one ship was severely damaged and only after a small fleet of Romulan ships had passed by intent on destroying the base. However the base, with its torpedo turrets and disruptors easily beat back the onslaught. The damaged ship was repaired, recrewed and back in the fight in no time. With the turret line clear Martok sent the fleet ahead. They found a Romulan Starbase and Shipyard; the Negh'Var used their Ion Cannons to weaken the shields of the Starbase, and then ceased fire when the shields were down. The ships began beaming boarding parties onboard the station. Within moments the beleaguered crew of the Station was killed off and the station was now in Klingon hands.

After capturing the Starbase Martok learned the position and strength of all forces in the area. He built another eight-ship fleet of Negh'Vars and ordered both fleets to attack the Starbase, Advanced Shipyard, Tal Shiar Facility near the lower edge of the map displayed on the console. The sixteen ships went around a line of asteroids then hit a single unmanned plasma cannon and mining operation on the way. They hit the lower base with everything they had. Sixteen Ion Cannon bolts brought down the shields of the starbase and Tal Shiar Facility in seconds. Both stations were destroyed shortly after. As the Klingon ships were hitting the Advanced Shipyard Romulan reinforcements came in the form of several Griffin-class cruisers, Shrike-class destroyers and two D'Deredix-class Warbirds. All of which were destroyed moments after reaching the scene.

Martok then issued orders to go to the 'northern' section of the map displayed on his console, where another Romulan Starbase was situated. The sixteen ships went 'north' and destroyed a shipyard, three plasma cannons and a collection of Griffin, Raptor and Shrike-class ships. The Klingon fleet continued until it came to the Starbase. All ships in range fired Ion Cannons. Six powerful bolts of ionized energy slammed into the base's shield. The rest of the ships opened fire with conventional weapons, destroying the starbase. Then the sixteen ships broke and attacked different targets. A few took on the Covert-Ops Facility at the very edge of the sector and destroyed it with ease.

With most of the major stations destroyed he ordered the Negh'Vars to recrew and repair then to begin a standard search and destroy pattern. He also had the shipyard build many Vor'cha and Nuq'Duc-class ships to help with the search. After a few hours only an assortment of Warbirds, Griffins, Shrikes, Raptors and Talon-class ships were found and destroyed. The search ships even found a Shadow-class science vessel, however its technology was useless because the Tal Shiar Facility had been destroyed.

His second in command turned to him and said "Chancellor, there is no sign of Toral."

"I suspect he was able to sneak away…along with his Romulan conspirators." Martok replied.

"So then…this war is over?"

"Not at all. This war…has just begun." Martok said in a low voice


	10. Chapter 9 Cloak and Dagger

Chapter 9 Cloak and Dagger

_Admiral Sela's Personal Log; Our Alliance with Toral in this Klingon war is proving to be more trouble than its worth. During the last Klingon raid one of our top scientists, Dr Oldan was captured. Oldan was working on the Phoenix Project. I have enlisted the help of one of the Tal'Shiar's top operatives to help get him back._

A small fleet of Romulan ships entered the system behind a large cerulean nebula. A Shrike-class destroyer decloaked in front of Sela's Warbird. A channel opened. "Agent Tosan, Dr. Oldan is being held on the Klingon Prison in this system. We must get him back so he can continue his work on the Phoenix Project." Said Sela

"_Just get me onto the station. I'll take care of the rest._" Replied the agent and with that the channel closed.

Sela turned to her assistant. "We will need to build a Starbase, Shipyard, two Processing Facilities, and a Covert-Ops Center, begin construction immediately."

"Yes Admiral." Replied the Centurion

The two construction ships built the two mining stations, Starbase, Shipyard and Covert-Ops center in what seemed like record time.

"Have the Covert-Ops Center begin researching everything but Romulan Spy I want to wait until I have the forces necessary before I plant our agent onboard. Have one of the construction ships build an Advanced Shipyard so we can build as many Warbirds as we can. I want at least sixteen ships ready for the assault. Order Tosan's Shrike to cloak and begin scouting the base." Sela said

The Shrike-class ship disappeared before her eyes. Then the Centurion caught her attention. "Admiral we're almost finished with the Warbirds we have about five more to build."

"Very well, order the Covert-ops Facility to research Romulan Spy. Once complete get Tosan on the Base. When our fleet is complete have all of them cloak and await instructions near the base."

A moment later the Romulan Spy was researched and Tosan was planted on the Starbase. "I'm inside." He said "I'll update you in two minutes. Be ready for anything."

Two minutes clicked off on the clock.

"_I have Dr. Oldan. Just need to find a way off this floating piece of junk._" Reported Tosan

Sela stood up. "Put our fleet on tactical viewer. Standby to attack on my mark."

"_I've stolen a ship from the starbase. Package is secure. It's going to take long for them to discover he's gone. I'm going to need support immediately to make it back to base._" Reported Tosan

"Order the first fleet to decloak and begin their attack. They are to use the shield inversion weapon whenever possible. Second fleet, decloak and escort Tosan's ship back to base then join the first fleet in their attack." Ordered Sela

Eight Romulan Warbirds decloaked and immediately began firing on the disruptor turrets at the edge of the base. Using their inversion beams they were able to destroy them quickly. But six Birds of Prey decloaked and attacked the fleet. The fleet responded with all weapons. Tosan's ship, a Klingon Construction ship, was escorted out of the area by an additional eight Warbirds. It was attacked by a few ships but was easily protected. With the construction ship back at base, Dr. Oldan transported to the Starbase for medical treatment and debriefing. Sela got a report from the Starbase. "Dr. Oldan has informed me that they have extracted valuable information from him during their interrogation. We must destroy all Klingon presence in this sector." And with that the other eight Warbirds joined the remaining five from the first fleet in destroying the Prison, Shipyards, Research Facilities, Mining Stations and ships in the area. With the Klingons destroyed the mission is a success.

"We must return Dr. Oldan to Romulas immediately." Sela said and dispatched a Warbird to carry Dr. Oldan back to Romulas so he can continue his work on the Phoenix project"


	11. Chapter 10 A Call to Power

Chapter 10 A Call to Power

Devron System

_Admiral Sela's Personal Log: I have been summoned to this remote Starbase on the fringe of Cardassian space by an agent of the Tal Shiar, the Romulan secret police. Though I have no idea what this clandestine group wants with me. Dealing with the Tal Shiar is often as dangerous as it is perilous._

A Romulan D'Deredex-class Warbird decloaked and hailed Sela's ship.

_"Greetings Seal, I am Jal Par, Agent of the Tal Shiar."_

"So…Jal Par…for what self-serving purpose has the Tal Shiar called upon me?"

_"For far less sinister reasons than your tone would imply. If fact it is for the future of the Empire that you have been called._ _A cloaked spy ships took these images near here only a few hours ago."_

The view switched to a Cardassian Galor-class cruiser and two Ferengi Marauders.

_"Shortly after these Ferengi Marauders arrived, the Cardassian ship beamed aboard several kilotons of valuable resources to their ship. After that, the two parted company. Obviously a deal between the Ferengi and the Cardassians peaked our interests so we followed the Marauders; they led us to this…"_

The image showed a molecule of some kind which Sela immediately recognized.

"The Omega Particle? I was told that was only a myth."

_"That is what we believed as well. Until these Ferengi discovered it in deep space. What do you know of it?"_

"Rumors speak of a highly unstable molecule that could be used as an almost limitless power source. I've also heard that if Omega destabilizes, the resulting detonation destroys subspace, making warp travel impossible for light-years.

_ "One of our spies in the Federation confirm that both they and the Borg are aware of Omega's existence. The Borg revere the Particle as close to perfection and will stop at nothing to posses it. The Federation are ordered to destroy it at all costs."_

"The Ferengi must not know the true value of their prize or they would not part with it. If we can capture Omega before the Ferengi or Cardassians realize its importance…"

_"It would tip the balance of power to the Star Empire's favor. I am overseeing construction of a special containment vessel for you to transport the particle. I will inform you when it is complete."_

The channel closed and Sela burst into action rattling off order after order. Freighters were built and began mining on the dilithium moon; the construction ship built a shipyard and a Covert-Ops facility, and then began on another Starbase to guard the entrance to the main base between two Metreon Gas Nebulas. The Covert-Ops facility researched the Tachyon detection grid, Romulan Spy, Sensor Jammer and Myotronic Inhibitor special weapons. A Griffin was decommissioned along with two Talon-class scouts. The Shipyard then built three Raptor-class artillery ships. Two Raptors were grouped with one scout which cloaked and awaited instructions. They were designated "Group 1" and "Group 2". Meanwhile two Shrike-class destroyers moved out and began scouting. The first found a Cardassian shipyard. It used its unique transporters to get a Tal Shiar agent onboard who then allowed the Romulans access to the communications systems revealing the location of all Cardassian ships and stations. The other Shrike found a Ferengi shipyard and did the same. The Ferengi apparently use salvaged Federation defense stations such as pulse cannons and torpedo turrets.

The Ferengi attacked an hour later with a few Marauders which were easily repulsed. Group 1 headed towards the Ferengi mining operation which on Sela's minimap was located to the 'west' of her base. The Cardassians had another mining operation and shipyard behind some asteroids to the 'southeast'. There was a small entrance to the operation between some asteroid belts allowing the scout from Group 2 to go inside and provide sensor data to the two Raptors assigned to it. The Raptors of Group 1 decloaked and opened fire on the Ferengi shipyard stations and mining station. The Ferengi responded but the Raptors recloaked before the Ferengi got within weapons range.

The Group 2 also opened fire on the Cardassian shipyard, mining station and defense station behind the asteroid belts. Group 1 decloaked and fired again as the Ferengi Marauders left, destroying what was left of the mining station and the few defense stations in the area. Meanwhile the construction ship built an advanced shipyard which in turn built four D'deridex-class Warbirds. The Cover-Ops facility researched Shield Inversion beam in response. Group Two moved on to a set of three defense turrets and destroyed them then began on a larger Cardassian base with several turrets, ships and shipyards. The attack drew out the Cardassians who missed the Raptors as they cloaked and headed for the main Romulan Base. The Raptors decloaked and resumed their attack concentrating on the nearest defense stations and shipyards. A few hours later the Cardassian base was destroyed and Group Two was decommissioned and the Cardassian attacked was stopped even though they sent four Galor-class ships and three Damar-class, all the enemy ships were destroyed. The group of four Warbirds was sent to rendezvous with Group one as they advanced toward the location of the Omega Particle. As they were on their way they received a message from Jal Par relayed through Sela.

"The Cardassians have built a containment vessel of their own. Intercept and destroy it at once." She said

The four Warbirds continued until they met Group one at the edge of the Ferengi base protected by defense stations and Radioactive Nebulas. The Cardassian Containment vessel arrived as well and was promptly destroyed by the four Warbirds. Group took its time and destroyed every station shipyard near the Omega particle once the area was secured Group one recloaked and was decommissioned. Meanwhile the Romulan Containment vessel was arriving shortly so Sela ordered four more Warbird-class ships to guard it on its way to the Omega Particle.

As the last Warbird rolled out of the shipyard the Containment ship arrived. The four Warbirds formed up on it and proceeded to escort it to the Omega Particle. On the way there was a raid by two Damar-class ships which were what was left of Cardassian forces in the system. They were quickly destroyed.

The Containment vessel arrived at Omega's location and activated its special tractor beam and towed it back to the Starbase in the Sector with now eight Romulan Warbirds in escort position. After an hour the Containment vessel arrived at the Starbase.

"Omega is ours. Now nothing will stand in our way." Sela said then one of her Centurions spoke up. "Admiral, I'm picking up transwarp signatures headed this way."

"The Borg. They have come for the Omega Particle. Inform all ships to set a course for Romulas immediately." Sela Replied

A small fleet of Romulan ships met them outside the system and jumped to warp with the Containment vessel and Omega in tow.


	12. Chapter 11 Gautlet

Chapter 11 Gauntlet

_ Admiral Sela's Personal Log; with the sudden arrival of the Borg, we have had to evacuate our base sooner than I'd hoped. The Collective is relentless in their pursuit, more and more transwarp signatures continue to come into sensor range. So far, we have managed to stay one step ahead of them, but it is meant altering our course away from Romulus and into Klingon space._

A Centurion spoke up "Admiral, the containment unit has no cloaking device, we'll never make it through the sector there are too many Klingon patrols perhaps another route-" the sensor console beeped at him. "Admiral, I'm picking up transwarp signatures coming up right behind us." He said. The viewscreen also changed to rear view which showed three Borg Interceptors coming right at them.

"It looks like we have no choice Centurion. All ships proceed to the rendezvous point. Let nothing stand in your path, protect Omega with your lives." She replied.

As the Interceptors came within weapons range Sela and her fleet opened fire and destroyed them without much thought. Proceeding cautiously, the fleet moved forward until sensors saw two Klingon battleships and some sensor arrays ahead. There was also a small Klingon mining colony nearby.

"There are too many ships ahead. But we can lure them away by destroying the nearby mining facility. Centurion, dispatch a Griffon-class and the Raptor-class. Tell the Griffon to cloak near the facility to provide telemetry for the Raptor. Once the facility is destroyed, take care of the mining freighters as well." Said Sela

"Yes Admiral, dispatching ships now." Replied the Centurion

There turned out to be a group of four Bird-of-preys guarding the facility and the freighters. The Raptor targeted them first, destroying them in single shots. Then it targeted the facility while the Griffon decloaked, activated its sensor jammer weapon which disabled the sensors of the freighters and station, while simultaneously attacking one of the freighters. By the time the stations shields were down to twenty-five percent, the Griffon had already destroyed one of the freighters and was moving to attack the other. Three more tricobalt torpedoes rang out from the Raptor, draining the shields of the mining station completely. At the same time the shields on the freighter gave out, its warp core began to breach and the ship exploded. The Raptor spat out one last torpedo, destroying the station.

"It worked, the Klingon patrol is moving to investigate. Instruct the Griffon and Raptor to engage the cloaking device and return to the fleet." Said Sela.

The two ships cloaked and moved back to the fleet and uncloaked as the fleet moved to where the Klingon patrol had been and destroyed the sensor arrays posted there. The fleet moved further until they found a Greth'or Armory, the second science station that researches special weapons for the Fek'lr-class. Sela had the station destroyed. Any Klingon science ships in the sector immediately lost their ability to use their special weapons. Moving on the fleet found three Klingon shipyards: two standard yards and one Imperial-class. Sela issued orders to destroy the two standard yards while capturing the Imperial. With the capture of the Imperial yard Sela could build a limited number of Klingon ships to bolster her fleet. She could also repair and recrew her original ships, including the containment vessel which had taken a couple of hits from the Interceptors earlier.

The fleet, which now included three Negh'Var-class battleships, moved on and found a weapons center. While Sela would have liked to have the Ion Cannon for the Negh'Vars, she couldn't spare the ships to protect the station once it was captured. So the station was destroyed and the fleet moved further on.

"Admiral there is a black hole and several Klingon ships ahead." Said a Centurion.

"The Klingons could be aware of our presence. This could be a trap. Order one of the Shadow-class ships up. Have it get within sensor range of the Klingon ships and use its Holo-Imager on those ships. We'll pick up whatever is left." Ordered Sela.

After taking one or two hits the Shadow-class special weapon ship activated its Holo-Imager which projected Romulan warp signatures on the Klingon ships, causing them to fire on each other as the Shadow retreated. There was a Negh'Var, two Bird of Preys and a Vor'cha-class attack cruiser stationed across the black hole. When the Shadow ship used its Holo weapon, the two Bird of Preys instantly exploded from hits from the Negh'Var and Vor'cha. Then the Negh'Var destroyed the Vor'cha but not before the Vor'cha inflicted serious damage to the Negh'var's shields. This in turn enabled Sela's ships to decloak and hit the ships engines which caused the black hole to suck it in, destroying it. The Romulan ships continued on until they came to a wormhole.

"Admiral, there are several wormholes ahead. But their destinations are fluctuating. It could be the proximity to these radioactive asteroids." Said a Centurion

"If we can determine the pattern of the wormholes, we can use them to avoid the nearby patrol." Replied Sela

The small fleet plunged into the wormholes working their way through the network. On the way they found a secondary weapons center and Grethor Armory which they destroyed. Eventually they were clear of the nebulas and wormholes. Sela ordered the containment vessel to proceed to the rendezvous point at full impulse while the rest of the fleet guarded it from the sides and behind. The containment vessel arrived at the rendezvous point just as the fleet engaged a small Klingon patrol and destroyed it.

The Romulan Tal Shiar Agent Jal Par hailed Sela's vessel.

_"Excelent work Sela. My escorts and I remain here to intercept any more Borg that are in pursuit. Take Omega to our secret base beyond the wormhole._" He said

As Sela, the containment ship and a few ships from the fleet left the area a Borg cube arrived and hailed Jal Par.

_"Relinquish particle 001 and prepare to be assimilated. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own._" It said

"Not today it won't." replied Jal Par as his escorts opened fire….


	13. Chapter 12 Unholy Alliances

Chapter 12 Unholy Alliances

Narendra System

_ "Admiral Sela's Personal Log; the Omega Particle has been safely hidden at our Romulan base behind the wormhole. With the Federation requesting peace negotiations between the Romulans and Klingons, I've find it necessary to tie up some, 'loose ends'."_

"Admiral we've arrived at the coordinates you designated." Said the helmsman

"Admiral, I'm picking up transwarp signatures Borg cube dead ahead." Said another

"It's ok Centurion, hail the Borg vessel." Sela replied

"Admiral?"

"You heard me Centurion. Hail the Cube…We know the Collective requires the Omega Particle. We are willing to negotiate for it." Sela said

_"Negotiation is irrelevant. You will give us Particle 010, lower your shields and prepare to be assimilated."_ The Borg replied.

"If you assimilate us you will never get Omega. I have instructed my officers to destroy Omega if I do not report within the hour." Replied Sela

_"That serves no purpose. Destroy Omega and you destroy yourselves."_

"Make no mistake. We would prefer to destroy ourselves than to just hand over Omega to the Borg." She said

_"State the terms."_

"There is a large Klingon fleet in this sector. They are the remnants of the House of Duras. I want you to help me destroy them. Once they are eliminated, Omega is yours." She said

_"The terms are acceptable."_

Sela turned to her Sub-Commander. "Centurion, dispatch a message to our Starbase behind the wormhole. Inform them that everything is proceeding as planned. Then tell the construction ships to begin building mining stations here and here and a base here. In the meantime move us into this Mutara Nebula here." She said pointing to locations on a minimap displayed on a console on her chair. A few minutes later two mining stations and a starbase was complete. Sela ordered the construction ships to build a shipyard and Covert-Ops facility then for one of them to build an advanced shipyard. The other began on a sensor array and multiple plasma and torpedo turrets creating a defense grid against Klingon attacks once the Research facility is complete.

There was a raid a moment later by two Klingon Vor'cha-class cruisers. The Starbase easily destroyed them although one of them managed to get a Polaron torpedo through the shields. The torpedo disabled the life support system which began killing off the crew of the Starbase. Luckily there was enough crew left to destroy the cruisers and begin recrewing the base once the effect had worn off.

Toral hailed her moments after the raid.

_"Sela, I wouldn't have thought even a Romulan would stoop so low as to make an alliance with the Borg…I will make you burn for this."_ He said angrily

Sela ordered the Covert-Ops Facility to research Tachyon Detection grid and a construction ship to build a spy satellite ahead of the base along with more plasma and torpedo turrets. The advanced shipyard built eight Warbirds and Sela grouped them into "Fleet One". She sent them near the Klingon base. They eliminated some turrets and sensor arrays along with a mining station and freighter. A couple of Negh'Var-class battleships attacked the fleet but they were no match for eight Warbirds. The Warbirds got a little closer to the main base which had a small fleet for defense along with a ring of turrets; there were two imperial shipyards and one standard shipyard. Before Sela could launch an attack the Borg contacted her. They had already destroyed many Klingon ships and were preparing to attack the main base.

_"We are nearing completion of the directive. Prepare to surrender particle 010."_

"We will hand over Omega when the Klingon threat is eliminated from this sector. Proceed with your attack." She replied

"Admiral, I'm picking up a squadron of Jach'Eng ships coming into the sector. They are equipped with subspace weapons." Reported a Centurion

"If those ships use their weapons on the Borg it will halt their attack. Order all ships to intercept and destroy them at all costs." She ordered.

It was actually easier to destroy them that she thought it would be. The three ships pass by the main Romulan base in range of the turrets lining the base. The turrets opened fire and destroyed them all.

"Well that was helpful….Have the Warbirds continue attacking Klingon targets. And build another fleet of Warbirds just in case." She said

"Yes Admiral." Replied a Centurion

Fleet one continued to attack more Klingon ships and stations. They eliminated the ring of turrets as some Borg ships attacked. The Klingons virtually ignored Sela's ships, concentrating on the Borg which they destroyed easily. Some of the Klingon ships fighting the Borg were Negh'Var-class and as such they were equipped with the Ion cannon, it fired a high energy burst at an enemy target severely damaging either its shields or the ship itself. With the Borg gone the Klingons turned on the Warbirds. The Warbirds were able to hold them off thanks to the shield inversion beams already researched at the Covert-Ops facility.

By this time the main Klingon base had been destroyed and only a few Klingon ships and stations remained. The Borg and Romulan forces began a mopping up operation. The last Klingon ship exploded and the Borg hailed Sela.

_"All biological units have been destroyed, surrender particle 010 and prepare to be assimilated."_ The Collective said

"Fortunately we are not fools enough to hand Omega over to the Borg. Still, you have fought well against the Klingon scum. Consider this a token of appreciation from the Romulan Star Empire." She responded.

At that another fleet of Romulan ships, four Warbirds and four Griffon-class cruisers decloaked directly in front of the Borg base.

"All ships, attack!" she ordered.

Fleet one opened fire on Borg ships nearby. A second fleet of Warbirds decloaked and attacked the Modification Center and Technology Nodes denying the Borg the use of their special weapons. The Borg base was eventually overwhelmed and the last Borg ships were destroyed. There was an attempt to destroy the Romulan base but it was easily beaten back by the Starbase and the ring of turrets that had been constructed by now.

"Send a message to Romulas informing the Senate that the plan was a success. Our connections with Toral's Klingon forces have been eliminated. They can begin peace negotiations with the Klingons." Sela ordered as her ship left the sector.


	14. Chapter 13 Resurrection

Chapter 13 Resurrection

Unimatrix 001-Borg Space

_Multiple attempts to retrieve particle 010 have failed. We require an independent mind to organize its capture. Initiate action 420. Determining proximity of nearest facility with the required technology…located…sector 303…Dominion Cloning facility. Assimilate the facility and incorporate its technology into our own. _

A sphere, three assimilators and two assemblers came out of transwarp on the edge of the sector. They quickly established a Nexus and mining facility. Then they built several defensive turrets in anticipation of a Jem'Hadar attack. Then the Borg assemblers built an assembly matrix and modification center which immediately began researching available special weapons like regeneration and auto-assimilation bore. The Borg had taken nearly half the available dilithium from the nearby moon and was just beginning an advanced assembly matrix when the Jem'Hadar happened by. It was a small force comprised of the small fighters the Jem'Hadar were known for. These ships were all either destroyed or assimilated. The assimilated vessels were quickly decommissioned for the resources. With the advanced assembly matrix completed, the modification center began researching the holding-beam for the cube.

A few hours passed and the Jem'Hadar came in force. But by that time the Borg had a few cubes built and the Borg were able to assimilate both of the battleships the Jem'Hadar sent against them and destroyed the fighters. The Borg sent some cubes to scout the area, they found to shipyards and a scattering of vessels and turrets. They destroyed on shipyard and its accompanying turrets and assimilated the other. Since the Jem'Hadar battle ships were equipped with shield disruptors the Borg built a few more battleships. Eventually they found the facility they were looking for. It was heavily guarded by shipyards, turrets and several of the small fighters. These small fighters were armed with the polaron torpedo which phases through a targets shields and disabled a random system except shields. The Borg haven't adapted to it yet but the Collective was working on it.

When the Borg had sufficient force they attacked the ships and stations. The assimilated Jem'Hadar battleships used their shield disruptors against turrets and ships and the Borg took advantage of it, beaming aboard several dozen drones aboard the ships. The turrets however were unmanned and had to be destroyed. Eventually Borg weapons prevailed and one of the shipyards was assimilated as the last Jem'Hadar vessel exploded. Two Borg cubes activated their holding beams on the station. The Jem'Hadar, bred for warfare were unprepared for the adaptive nature of Borg drones and were subsequently assimilated very quickly.

_Initiating process._

_ Accessing Federation DNA archives._

_ Downloading DNA sample._

The Jem'Hadar didn't give up though they made an attempt to retake or destroy the facility.

_Unassimilated vessels identified. Threat probability to action 420 exceeding acceptable limits. Eliminate all unassimilated vessels. Defend the facility until the process is complete._

Which they did. The Borg ships and assimilated Jem'Hadar ships took up defensive positions around the facility. The shipyard began turning out battleships and smaller fighters. The Jem'Hadar attacked ferociously. But the Borg were too powerful even for the Dominion.

_Initiating cloning procedure._

_ Inserting nanoprobes._

_ Establishing link to the Collective._

_ Process complete._

_ Your designation is Locutus of Borg. Your primary objective is to eliminate all unassimilated vessels in this system._

_ "I will comply." _

Locutus gave orders to the Borg ships in the area to seek and destroy. There were no major threats to the Collective in the system anymore and the Borg took advantage of the scattered Jem'Hadar ships, assimilating or destroying them all.

_"All unassimilated vessels destroyed, objective complete._"

_New primary objective retrieve particle 010._


	15. Chapter 14 Assimilation

Chapter 14 Assimilation

_"This is the location extracted from the assimilated Romulan Jal'Par. The Romulan base holding the Omega particle is beyond this wormhole. Once the Collective arrives we will enter the wormhole, destroy all Romulan presence, and assimilate the Starbase. Then Omega will be ours." _Said Locutus.

_Borg vessel 3169 has encountered the Romulans._

_ "On screen"_

A screen showed the rear view from an interceptor. A Romulan Warbird was behind it.

_We are the Borg. Relinquish particle 010 and prepare to be assimilated. _

But instead of doing so the Romulans opened fire, two Griffin-class cruisers decloaked and fired as well. The Interceptor exploded brilliantly.

_ "The Romulans are aware of our presence in this sector. Our offensive capabilities are insufficient to assimilate them. We cannot wait for the Collective to arrive. Assimilate all vessels in this sector to acquire sufficient force to begin our assault." _

Locutus mentally gave orders for the two assemblers to proceed to the wormhole and build two Nexus for drones and as many turrets as possible. He also dispatched the Interceptors, Assimilators and Spheres to guard the assemblers until the Nexus' are complete. Meanwhile Locutus' Cube went in search of vessels to assimilate.

_"Target acquired. Jem'Hadar Battleship protecting a Dominion shipyard proceed with assimilation." _

In two minutes the Borg had captured the battleship and had turned on the shipyard. But Locutus' Cube ran out of special weapon energy and the holding beam deactivated. The Dominion ship had a shield disruptor installed and Locutus used that to lower the shields on the shipyard but didn't open fire. He transported several hundred drones aboard and assimilated it. He then used it to recrew and repair his own ship. Once accomplished he took his cube again in search of more ships to assimilate. Sensors indicated several unidentified vessels north of the shipyard.

_"Battle in progress: Species: Klingon, Species: Breen. Proceed with assimilation."_

Locutus waited until one side was destroyed and assimilated the Klingon ships. The Borg now possessed a Negh'Var battleship, Vor'cha cruiser, Sugh'Ja assault ship, and two birds of prey. They also assimilated a Greth'or armory, Klingon mining center and freighter and a weapons center with special weapons already researched.

_"Target acquired. Species: Ferengi. Marauder-class vessel on salvage operation, proceed with assimilation."_

The Ferengi ship was quickly assimilated along with the third Klingon bird of prey they were about to salvage. Locutus was escorting the ships back to the assimilated shipyard when his sensors picked up another battle.

_"Battle in progress. Federation and Breen forces. Prepare to assimilate."_

Though again he waited for his ship to be repaired and recrewed and for one side to destroy the other. He brought his cube to where the battle had taken place and found two Sovereign-class vessels. He assimilated them both quickly and sent them to the shipyard. Locutus gathered his growing fleet and had the shipyard build some of the fighter-class ships equipped with polaron torpedo. His sensors had detected a Federation starbase not far from the shipyard and prepared accordingly. His fleet got closer and he could see some Federation ships engaged with more Breen. He waited until the Breen were destroyed and came into range. He sent in his attack ships first. They used their polaron torpedoes to disable life support, weapons, and sensors. Next he used the Sugh'Ja's Klingon Commando team special weapon only the small pod was carrying Borg drones and not Klingon warriors. He then engaged his cube's special weapon the holding beam. The Starbase was down to only a few hundred officers and dwindling fast. Some tried to escape on shuttles but were all assimilated. Eventually the last officers tried to destroy the base to prevent the Borg from using it. But the Borg had already assimilated the power core and it was inaccessible to the officers which were assimilated.

With the Starbase secure he recrewed his cube and went out hunting again.

_"Target acquired. Federation vessels conducting black hole survey, proceed with assimilation."_

One Nebula-class ship was added to the Collective along with another six hundred new drones. Next a Science Center was assimilated, giving the Borg access to the Nebula's special weapons. Locutus moved on to assimilate more ships.

_"Target acquired. Federation vessels conducting Nebula survey proceed with assimilation."_

Another Sovereign was added to the Collective.

More Federation vessels were detected.

_"Target acquired. Federation vessels conducting planetary survey. Proceed with assimilation."_

Next a Research facility was assimilated, giving access to more special weapons. Locutus had the now assimilated Starbase build a Federation construction ship with orders to build the shipyard and advanced shipyard.

During all this time the Romulans had made several attempts to come through the wormhole. All of them were stopped cold by two Nexus' and a dozen energy turrets. Locutus gathered his fleet near the wormhole. Once the assimilated federation construction ship completed the shipyards those yards built several more ships. Mostly Akira and Defiant-class from the standard yard and several more Sovereign-class ships were built.

_"All vessels in the sector have been eliminated proceed through the wormhole and retrieve the Omega particle."_

His fleet dived into the wormhole to meet stiff resistance on the other side. But resistance was futile as the Borg inevitably pushed Romulan forces back to their own base. Locutus remained in the background letting most of his fleet do the heavy lifting. Eventually the Borg destroyed or assimilated several more Romulan vessels and turned them on their creators. Soon the only the Starbase was still intact and a small Romulan shipyard behind it turning out as many ships as it could. Locutus used the same tactic on the Romulan starbase as he did on the Federation starbase. He used Dominion attack ships to deploy polaron torpedoes and disable weapons, sensors and life support. Then he used his ships holding beam and the commando team vessel to put more drones aboard. The Romulan were putting up a fight so Locutus had the Nebula-class ship deploy a shield disruptor and transported several dozen drones aboard. Eventually the Borg overwhelmed the Starbase and destroyed the remaining ships and stations.

_"Primary objective complete. The Omega particle is secure. Prepare particle 010 for transport."_

_ Preparations commencing…. accessing Romulan database….file information retrieved. The federation is sending an ambassador to negotiate an alliance between the Romulans and the Klingons._

_ "Such a union would jeopardize our plans to assimilate the Alpha Quadrant. Send a cube to capture the Federation ambassador." _


	16. Chapter 15 Extermination

Chapter 15 Extermination

Pleiades Cluster

Two assemblers, two cubes, one assimilator and one diamond came out of a transwarp conduit in the Pleiades Cluster. One of the Cubes held the cloned and assimilated Jean-Luc Picard. Also known as…Locutus.

_"Primary objective: Return the Omega Particle to Unimatrix 001. Construction of a transwarp gate is necessary for this operation. Preliminary scans determine this to be the ideal location for construction of the gate. Local species 9341 has been identified in the area. Species 9341 is not suitable for assimilation. Eliminate Species 9341 before construction of a transwarp gate begins."_ Said Locutus

With typical Borg efficiency the Collective established not one but two Nexus' right next to each other to provide mutual protection and the drones necessary to eliminate Species 9341. Species 9341 does not use typical weapons; instead they use a variation of the Romulan special weapon: the Psyonic Blast, which sends a psyonic wave onto an enemy ship, causing the crew to go temporarily insane and start killing each other. The Collective requires more drones in order to adapt to this weapon. They also established a mining station behind the Nexus' next to a dilithium moon. When resources were adequate they built an assembly matrix and modification center. Locutus then instructed the assemblers to build as many defensive turrets as possible in preferably three layers around one side of the Nexus'. The assemblers had already built one line of turrets when Species 9341 attacked.

Even though the Nexus' were fully crewed, the Species 9341 ships or entities as the Borg called them used their Psyonic Blast to cause some drones to go insane. As soon as the last ship was destroyed the Nexus' began recrewing themselves using drones from the drone pool. The second line of torpedo turrets was finished and Locutus decided to make the third line one of energy turrets. Energy turrets, being less costly than torpedo turrets were an effective first line of defense.

As more resources were gathered, Borg sensors pinpointed the nearest (for lack of a better term) 'mother' and had attempted to destroy it but had to call off his forces or one of his ships would go derelict.

_"Standard weapons are ineffective, we must adapt."_

He decided to have the remaining ships decommissioned for their resources and built several groups of interceptors instead. The Borg had four, eight-ship groups of interceptors. With the transwarp drive researched at the modification center, the Borg launched their attack. Thirty-two interceptors appeared in an instant next to the 'mother' and opened fire all at once. The Borg weapons broke through the shields in minutes and destroyed the mother in moments. In its final death throws it produced several entities to combat the interceptors. But they were already headed back to the Borg base leading half-a-dozen entities into three lines of defensive turrets and another two heavily armed Nexus'. Needless to say they were destroyed shortly after following the interceptors.

Once the interceptors had been recrewed he sent them out to search and destroy. Barely ten minutes passed before the interceptors found another mother entity. All ships that were not in range of the mother activated their transwarp drives and instantly appeared next to it and opened fire. Again the Borg adapted and their weapons became more effective, targeting specific points in the shields of the mother. The interceptors broke through the shields and destroyed it. Then they turned on the four smaller entities that had been created just before the mother exploded. Those ships were quickly destroyed and the Borg resumed their search.

Another hour passed and the Borg found two more mothers in the sector. The Borg split their interceptor groups and attacked each mother with sixteen ships each. It took longer but eventually the Borg destroyed the last two mothers leaving only scattered smaller entities which were either destroyed by interceptors or by the turrets in a last effort to inflict damage on the Collective. The Borg scoured the sector for another hour before decommissioning all their interceptors and all but one line of defense turrets. The two assemblers began on a technology node and advanced assembly matrix. Once those were complete the transwarp gate began. With the sector secured, the Borg moved more forces into the sector and established Nexus', sensor arrays and other assembly matrices. A couple of hours passed and the transwarp gate was finished. The Collective brought an assimilated version of the Containment vessel used by the Romulans to transport the Omega particle to Unimatrix-001.


	17. Chapter 16 Twilight Hour

Chapter 16 Twilight Hour

"Transfer of Omega to Unimatrix 001 in progress objective complete."

_Vulcan Ambassador's ship intercepted. All life forms assimilated. Federation space now vulnerable to attack. Initiate new primary objective. Assimilate Earth._

A transwarp conduit opened in Sector 001 Sol system. Two cubes, a diamond, a sphere, an assimilator and two assemblers came out of it. They headed straight for Earth. On their way they attacked and destroyed the shipyards at Utopia Planitia. They establish a base of operations just beyond the Mar Defense Perimeter, behind the asteroid belt.

"We have arrived at Sector 001. Utopia Planitia destroyed. As expected the Federation fleet has retreated to Earth…magnify….Hail the Enterprise."

"_Locutus?!"_

"Picard, lower your shields and prepare to be assimilated."

"_If you are truly who you appear to be you must know I will not comply."_

"You will comply…your defensive capabilities are no match for us. Your culture will adapt to service ours. Resistance is and always has been…futile."

_ "You underestimate us Locutus. Even now the combined Romulan and Klingon fleets are on their way you will not prevail against us."_

"Your assessment is incorrect. We intercepted Ambassador Spock before he arrived at the peace conference. His biological distinctiveness has been added to our own. The Federation's attempt to orchestrate peace between the Romulans and Klingons has failed…you stand alone."

_ "We have stopped the Borg before and we will do so again."_

"New primary objective, destroy the Federation fleet, assimilate Earth."

The Borg were quick to establish two Nexus' in the area and built up a base of operations very quickly due to supply shipments coming from the Delta Quadrant via transwarp conduits. The Borg built several Assembly Matrices and Advanced Assembly Matrices all the while fending off raids from Federation forces until Borg forces were sufficient to destroy the Fleet. After a couple of hours the Borg launched an attack with several ships. Locutus made use of two transwarp gates to deploy vessels dangerously close to Earth. Those were destroyed quickly enough, even the cubes that were sent through but it distracted the Federation fleet long enough for the Borg to destroy a few clusters of defensive turrets and assimilate half-a-dozen starships of various classes. The Enterprise attacked soon afterwards with several other ships but that attack was beaten back.

_Federation vessel Enterprise has disengaged from battle...Federation vessel Enterprise has entered a temporal distortion at subjection eight-zero-three, state new objective._ The Collective reported

"The Enterprise is irrelevant, proceed with primary objective." Replied Locutus

The Borg continued their assault eventually assimilating a Starbase, Shipyard and Advanced Shipyard near Earth. Locutus used those yards to produce more ships and to repair and recrew his own Cubes several of which were badly damaged. When forces were sufficient again he launched an attack on Starfleet Headquarters. The Borg assimilated much of the defense fleet including the two Galaxy-class ships. Ambassador Worf in the U.S.S. Avenger didn't survive the attack.

"Shields failing!" yelled an Ensign

"Perhaps today is a good day to die! Prepare for ramming speed!" ordered Worf

The Avenger hit a Cube at full speed and severely damaged it forcing Locutus to evacuate the remaining drones and initiate its self-destruct or risk it being captured by Federation forces who were already boarding it. The resulting explosion took out many smaller ships and the remaining Borg cubes and assimilated Federation ships hit Starfleet HQ and a nearby Manheim research facility, assimilating both stations. With those stations taken the Federation fleet was in such disarray that the Borg began a mopping up operation, using several ships produced from assimilated Federation shipyards. Soon after that all Federation ships and stations were either assimilated or just a bunch of debris, floating in space.

"Primary objective complete, begin assimilation of Earth." Ordered Locutus.

Immediately hundreds of drones beamed down to Earth and the Moon assimilating the entire planet and its moon in three days.


	18. Chapter 17 Once and Again

Chapter 17- Once and Again

Sector 001: Sol System

The Battle for Earth

The Enterprise fled past the moon as the Borg ships pursued. The ship was able to activate its Corbomite reflector weapon, reflecting Borg phasers and torpedoes back at their ships. "We're losing power!" said an Ensign

Just then Captain Demming hailed the Enterprise.

_"Captain Picard, I've been able to open a temporal rift to just before Ambassador Spock was assimilated. It might not be enough but if the Klingons and Romulans were here we might have had a chance."_ He said

"Agreed, Mr. Data set a course for the Premonition."

The Enterprise plunged into the temporal rift and the Premonition activated its temporal stasis field and attacked the Borg ships chasing the Enterprise.

Two Days Earlier

The Enterprise came out of the temporal rift intact near the convoy of Federation ships. As the ship came around to take up escort position Picard said "Mr. Data hail the convoy, tell them to go to red alert and begin scanning the area for transwarp signatures. Inform Ambassador Spock that the Enterprise will personally escort him to the peace conference."

The Enterprise joined the heavy escort of Federation ships accompanying the Galaxy-class ship Spock was on. The escort consisted of four Defiants, two Akiras and two Nebula-class starships along with the Sovereign-class Enterprise. The group of ships moved through a maze of nebulas to rendezvous with a Romulan starbase at the edge of the system. As the convoy advanced they fended off several raids by assimilators, spheres, interceptors, even a couple of diamonds made a run at them but those were all destroyed. Then near the end of the maze a cube came out of a transwarp conduit. Picard ordered one of the Nebula-class ships to use its shield harmonics disruptor to disable the shields of the cube making it somewhat easier to destroy. However a few drones managed to beam aboard the Galaxy-class ship but ships' security forces were able to stop them before they took control of the ship.

"Sir I'm detecting a small group of Romulan vessels not far from here, they appear to be derelict and damaged as well." Said an Ensign.

"We need all the ships we can get. Send the Nebula-class ships to beam over new crew and repair teams, have them rendezvous with us at the Romulan starbase." Ordered Picard

"Aye sir."

The Nebulas broke formation and headed for the group of derelict Romulan ships. They managed to recover, two Talon-class scouts, two Shrike-class destroyers along with one Griffin cruiser and D'deridex-class Warbird. Engineering teams were sent over and repaired the ships and restored their shields to fifty percent. With five-man crews aboard they wouldn't do much if they encountered enemy ships but they would help. The group set a course to rendezvous with the starbase at full impulse.

When they arrived they found the other group had already arrived at the starbase. "There are still Borg in the area, we must eliminate them before the peace conference can begin." Said Picard.

The Starbase built a construction ship which in turn built a shipyard. The Romulans offered the use of the shipyard to repair and recrew some of the ships in the convoy and the group of Romulan ships that the two Nebulas had recovered. (The five-man teams originally aboard were transferred back to their respective ships.) Twice before the peace conference began the Borg attacked but with nothing substantial. Chancellor Martok's Negh'Var arrived in the system behind the starbase. Picard hailed him.

"Chancellor, thank you for agreeing to this conference, Ambassador Spock has already beamed down to the planet and has been greeted by Admiral Sela. They anxiously await our arrival so that peace negotiations can commence. I hope our three governments will be able to resolve our differences before it is too late." He said


	19. Chapter 18 A Line in the Sand

Chapter 18 A Line in the Sand

Sector 001- Sol System, Earth Defense Fleet

"Sir, I'm picking an incoming message…from the Enterprise." Said the helmsman

"On screen." Said Picard.

"_Captain Picard this is going to be difficult to explain but you must listen closely. We have already lost this battle everything Captain Demming said is correct. We were forced to go back in time once more to ensure that the peace conference was successful. We're on route now with reinforcements, but the temporal loop we created will not be complete unless you have the Premonition send you back to the same exact moment in time. I am transmitting the specific time codes to the Premonition now."_

"And what of the Borg?"

"_Ambassador Worf will have to hold them off until we arrive you must go now. And Captain? Good luck."_

And with that the Enterprise at Earth plunged into the temporal rift created by the Premonition. A moment later the Borg attacked the sensor and defense turrets near the asteroid belt. Worf immediately sent ships to help and had the temporal research center use its weapon on a group of cubes. He also ordered the research and science facilities to research all special weapons as fast as possible. The first of the reinforcements hit the frozen cubes with everything they had including anti-matter mines and chain reaction pulsars. In moments the cubes were beyond repair and would explode as the temporal distortion dissipated. Worf also used the opportunity to build several more _Defiant _and _Akira_-class ships as well as several more Sovereigns. He posted a small fleet in between the groups of turrets and had the Premonition standing by to use its temporal distortion weapon as well.

The Borg attacked again an hour later this time behind the lines with transwarp conduits. Luckily Worf had some small fleets in the right places and order the Premonition and Manheim research facility to catch the Borg as they came out of the conduits then the Federation ships attacked again with all weapons as fast as they would fire. A few minutes later the Borg made another thrust into Earth space but that one was beaten back…barely. The Federation lost several ships and many were assimilated. Worf knew it would only be a matter of time before those ships would be turned against them. Then help arrived…

"Sir I'm picking up a large fleet coming in…It's the Enterprise!"

"_This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard, assuming command of all Federation forces on behalf of Starfleet Command. All ships prepare to receive new battle orders."_

"It is good to hear your voice again Captain. Perhaps now victory will be ours."

"_We'll discuss victory celebrations once the Earth is safe from the Borg threat. Prepare your ships Worf this battle has just begun._" Replied Picard

Federation ships formed up with the newly arrived Klingon and Romulan ships and attacked the large Borg base between the moon and Mars. They repeatedly used the temporal distortion weapons on the research facility and the Premonition. Disruptors, phasers, pulse phasers, torpedoes, special weapons of every kind were thrown at the Borg. Soon half the Borg base had been destroyed. Then the fleet hit Locutus' cube, but before it could be destroyed it fled through a transwarp conduit while its escorting cubes were vaporized. The fleet again moved on destroying assembly matrices, Nexus', mining facilities, modification centers, technology nodes and transwarp gates. Eventually the alliance won out clearing the Sol system of every bit of Borg technology not under Federation control. "Sir, we're receiving an incoming transmission from Admrial Hawthorne." Said the ensign

"On screen." Picard replied.

"_I've been informed by Starfleet Command to reinforce defenses along the Mars Perimeter. The Borg will think twice next time, before attempting to attack Earth._" Said the Admrial

"Admiral I know the Borg. They will not stop until Earth has fallen. They will continue to grow until they wear us down. We must strike back now while we have the upper hand and drive them out of the Alpha Quadrant. If we hesitate, our victory here will mean nothing." Replied Picard

The Admiral looked at him for a few long seconds.

_"You have command of the Fleet Captain, Godspeed."_ He said

Then with all ships recrewed and repair at the nearby shipyards the combined fleet of the Federation and the Romulan and Klingon Empires headed out…


	20. Chapter 19 Alpha and Omega Part I

Chapter 19 Alpha and Omega Part I

Pleiades Cluster

The U.S.S. Enterprise and U.S.S. Avenger accompanied by Sela's Warbird and Martok's Negh'Var along with one construction ship from each race entered the edge of the Pleiades Cluster.

_"Captain's Log Stardate: 53563.2 we have traced the transwarp signatures to this area of space. If we can gain control of the transwarp portal is this sector it should lead us back to the center point of the Borg presence in the Alpha Quadrant and hopefully the location of the Omega Particle. This is the only chance we have."_

The three construction ships quickly built several Starbases from each race, then using the Romulan construction ship built mining stations next to the two nearest dilithium moons. (The Romulans having the smallest but still efficient mining facilities.) Then two shipyards were built from the Federation and Klingon construction ships allowing access to the torpedo turrets of those races. The construction ships began establishing a perimeter with several pulse and torpedo turrets. The Romulan shipyard was built but the construction ship had orders to continue building defense stations instead of the more advanced Romulan technology. Picard instead opted to develop Klingon and Federation technology as the goal was to capture the gate in the sector.

Research facilities and science stations were built along with the advanced shipyards of the two races. All the special weapons were researched as well as soon as the resources were available. Picard ordered two fleets built, one of Federation ships and one of Klingon ships. Then he ordered the Federation construction ship to build a Temporal Research facility. He would use this weapon on the Borg control center before attempting to capture the transwarp gate. The Federation fleet consisted of two Defiants, three Akrias and three Sovereign-class ships. All equipped with their special weapons.

Picard ordered the Fleet to engage. First it hit an assembler in the process of building a mining center. Then it hit the base itself. As soon as the base came into sensor range the Temporal facility used its temporal stasis weapon on the base, then with large power transfers from the Flagships the temporal facility was able to use its stasis field again almost immediately and used it on the few enemy ships nearby. As the fleet engaged, chain reaction pulsars and anti-matter mines flew in every direction mixed with phasers, pulse phasers and torpedoes. In moments the base was destroyed and the advanced assembly matrix and the two cubes and diamonds were not far behind. The first field dissipated and the base and its surrounding stations exploded. The fleet hit another nearby mining facility but lost a Defiant and an Akira in the process.

Replacements were ordered built immediately as the rest of the fleet returned to the base for refit and recrew. In the meantime Martok ordered his shipyard to build a fleet specifically designed to capture the gate. Four Vor'cha-class cruisers armed with polaron torpedoes and four SuQ'Jagh-class assault ships armed with commando team pods. The plan was that while the Federation fleet engaged the gates defensive stations and ships, the Klingons would move in and fire their polaron torpedoes assuming one of them would disable life support, reducing the number of drones the Klingons would have to fight. Right after the polaron torpedoes take effect the four SuQ'Jagh ships would launch their pods which plow through shields and bore into the hull creating an opening for Klingon warriors to board and eventually capture the gate.

The fleets were built and readied themselves for a fight. A Talon class ship was built from the Romulan shipyard, it was ordered to cloak and scout the area near the gate. Unfortunately a sensor node modified with a tachyon detection grid and guarded by two energy cannons blocked its way. So the Federation built four Steamrunner class ships to bombard the stations from a great range.

"Picard this is Sela."

"_Go ahead Admiral."_

"I recommend we use the Talon's sensor range and the Steamrunner's artillery range to hit the stations near the gate. Our scout indicates there are at least four turrets, an assembly matrix, Nexus and several Borg cruisers, mainly assimilators and spheres."

"_Agreed. We'll have the main fleet hold position near the Steamrunners to provide protection, once the Borg realize what is happening, they will no doubt send ships to assimilate or destroy them."_ Picard replied.

"Acknowledged. Sela out."

The sixteen ships of the Klingons and Federation held position close to the Steamrunners which were in position to hit the defense stations with tricobalt torpedoes. The Talon was closer relaying sensor information and targeting data. As the first Borg station exploded, a sphere and assimilator came after the Steamrunners but were destroyed quickly.

** The Steamrunners continued to fire tri-cobalt torpedoes at Borg stations from long range but Picard grew restless. He ordered the Steamrunners to cease fire, a stasis field activated over the Nexus near the gate and ordered all ships to attack but not to target the gate. The fleet moved as one even the Klingon ships took shots at passing enemy ships. Since the stasis field only covered the Nexus the Klingons were free to use their weapons on the gate. Four polaron torpedoes phased through Borg shields disabling sensors, life support and weapons. With life support disabled the drone count dropped to 250 from the original 300. The** **SuQ'Jagh****-class**

assault ships launched their pods filled with Klingon commandos. The pods forced their way through shielding, began slicing into the hull and then the Klingons poured out. In moments they had taken the Gate.

"The Borg must realize what we are attempting to do. They will try to destroy the gate to prevent us from using it. We must hold them off until reinforcements arrive." Said Picard

Picard ordered the fleet to take up defense positions around the gate and for the Federation construction ship to head to the gate at full impulse. He also had the shipyards build many Vor'cha, Akira, Defiant, Shrike, Sovereign and Nebula-class ships. The shipyards set rally points near the gate so the ships headed straight to the gate out of the shipyard. A moment passed before the construction ship arrived. It built a Starbase near the gate then built more defense stations. Picard was running out of officers and quick so he ordered all the Starbases to build as many additional officer's quarters as they could which would increase the number of units he could control. Picard began a countdown.

"Nine minutes more."

A small group of Borg ships made a run at the gate, but they never even got into weapons range before the fleet opened up and destroyed them.

"Eight more minutes."

"Seven minutes remaining."

"Six minutes remaining."

At five minutes more ships arrived from the base in the sector.

"Four minutes longer."

Another larger group of Borg ships arrived and one cube got close enough to take a shot at the gate, but the torpedo's energy was dissipated over the shields. Before the cube could shot again it exploded.

"Three minutes."

"Two more minutes."

Another even larger group of enemy ships came in. Several shots got through to the shields of the gate but the gate's shields held thanks to the Federation repair teams deployed from a nearby nebula.

"We need to hold for one more minute."

00:00

As the countdown reached its end several hundred ships were detected on the edge of the system. "Red Alert. Standby all weapons." Said Picard.

As the ships got closer they were identified as allies. Klingons, Romulans and Federation ships all taking up position around the system forming second and third perimeters.

"Worf, prepare your division as we planned." Said Picard

"_Yes sir."_ Replied Worf.

With the ships in position the transwarp gate was activated and linked to another one in the heart of Borg activity in the Alpha Quadrant…


	21. Chapter 20 Alpha and Omega Part II

Chapter 20 Alpha and Omega Part II

Unimatrix 001 – Borg Space

Five ships came through the gate. A Negh'Var and Warbird, accompanied by three Sovereigns. One of the Sovereigns was the U.S.S. Enterprise. As soon as the ships came out of the gate three cubes approached. The center one contained Locutus. He hailed the Enterprise.

_"We are as one Picard. I knew you would follow. Humans are predictable. Your ships and crews will be assimilated into the collective, but you Picard are too great a threat to the Collective. You and the Enterprise will be destroyed."_ He said

Locutus' cube fell back as the other two cubes attacked. They were however quickly defeated by a combination of phaser, torpedo, Ion Cannon and Shield inversion fire.

"Sir, Borg ships closing fast." Said Data

"It's a trap! All ships retreat to the warp gate I say again retreat through the warp gate." Ordered Picard

The five ships fought an intense retreat covering each other as the ships entered the gate. The Borg with several ships kept firing at them. One of the Sovereigns was damaged but managed to get through. Then all of them were through, the Borg continued to fire and destroyed their own gate to prevent the alliance from coming back.

Unbeknownst to them however, a small group of cloaked ships hid behind a nearby nebula. Two Bird of Preys, a Shrike, two Griffins and the Avenger. Worf hailed the Enterprise.

"It appears the Borg have fallen for your plan Captain." Said Worf

"_Excellent Worf, apparently Locutus does not know my thoughts as well as he claims. Now you must capture a Borg construction ship and rebuild a transwarp gate so we can return."_ Said Picard

"I understand Captain. Worf out." Replied Worf.

Worf ordered the small group of ships to re-cloak then looked at his sensor board. There were two options. The Borg construction ship near a mining operation or behind a cluster of nebulas. He chose the Borg ship behind a cluster of nebulas, they would offer cover from long range scanners and allow the building of a sizable base to launch their attack. The problem was that they were surrounded by cerulean nebulas. It would be nearly impossible to get into the area cloaked. The nebula would disable the cloak along with standard weapons. But sensors were unaffected. He ordered his ships into the nebula and worked to extend the sensor range. There were no Borg ships or stations in sensor range yet.

Worf ordered the small fleet out of the nebula and cloaked immediately. One of the Bird of Preys moved ahead and found a small construction ship with one hundred drones aboard. It was guarded by three interceptors and a sphere. Worf ordered the fleet into position. "We will have to hit the sphere first and all at once, before we can break and attack the interceptors. Do not fire on the assembler. Standby." Ordered Worf.

"NOW!" he said.

Immediately all six ships decloaked and opened fire. The Sphere didn't even get a shot off before it was destroyed. "All ships, remember don't fire on the assembler yet, we're trying to capture it, prepare boarding parties." Ordered Worf.

The three interceptors didn't last long either. But one of the Klingon ships was heavily damaged in the fight. Worf ordered it into the cerulean nebula to make repairs to everything except weapons. With the escorts gone the fleet surrounded the assembler. Firing careful bursts they beat down the shields and began boarding it. It went slow at first, the Borg drones adapted to the boarders weapons quickly, but the Klingons handed out Bat'leth and knives to the other parties, even the Romulans, and the process was much faster. Eventually they did capture the ship and immediately began construction on a new transwarp gate.

Three hours passed and the gate was finished.

Six more ships came out of the gate. The flagship of every race in the alliance, Martok's Negh'Var, Sela's Warbird and the U.S.S. Enterprise along with a construction ship from each race. "We must act quickly; the Borg will detect the transwarp activity soon and send ships to investigate. Begin construction and prepare to meet the attack. Once we have secured the area it is imperative we find the Omega containment facility and destroy it. When Omega destabilizes the chain reaction will destroy all of subspace in the sector and everything in it, including the Borg. We will not have much time to escape, but it is our only option." Ordered Picard.

The construction ships began building Starbases at the entrance to what would become their main base. There were few moons inside the perimeter but the alliance made do with what they had and Picard had a trick up his sleeve as well. As several turrets were built to provide extra protection, Picard ordered the Romulan and Federation to develop their technology. The Romulans were able to build everything up to and including their Phoenix Facility inside the nebular perimeter. Unfortunately the Federation had to build its Temporal research center outside the perimeter, but there were plenty of turrets to protect it and Starfleet recently armed it with a few pulse phasers.

"Captain, sensors are detecting power surges from the Borg Nexus' in this sector." Said Data

"They must be reinforcing the shields on the Omega containment facility. We will have to destroy them first. I have an idea. Number one, have the Romulans begin building a Phoenix-class ship, we can use the Transwarp gate to insert it behind enemy lines near the Nexus' and we can use the Temporal stasis field to freeze any ships nearby." Said Picard

"Captain, we don't quite have enough resources for that class of ship. The moon inside the perimeter is empty too." Reported Riker

"Not a problem Number one. Computer, open a subspace channel to the Pleiades Cluster."

"Channel open." Said the Computer

"This is Picard: Show me the money." He said

"Message acknowledged and received sir." Said Riker

"Sir the transwarp gate is activating and several ships are coming through." Reported the Helm

"Red alert!" yelled Riker

"Belay that." Picard said calmly.

As Riker turned with a stunned expression on his face, half a dozen mining ships full of dilithium came through and immediately docked with the mining station.

"Will that be enough Number one?" Picard asked

Riker looked at the resource count, coughed and said "Yes sir I think that will do."

"Then make it so. Oh and have those mining ships decommissioned when they've made their deliveries. We need all the resources we can get." Picard replied.

As the super ship was being built, the Borg made several attempts to break through and get into the base. But there were simply too many turrets and Starbases to deal with. Even sending three fully armed cubes barely put a dent in the line of turrets. After two hours of fending off attack after attack, the Phoenix-class ship was ready and standing by.

"Enterprise to Phoenix, standby to enter the transwarp gate. Manheim research facility, activate a stasis field at these coordinates, transwarp gate, activate a conduit to these coordinates."

"_Manheim facility here, stasis field online and activated."_ Replied the facility.

"_Conduit open and stable."_ Reported the crew aboard the gate.

"_Phoenix here, is it time yet?"_ asked the small crew.

"Standby….Phoenix, go through the gate, once you are through, activate your spacial rift weapon immediately. Good luck."

"_For the Romulan Star Empire!"_

The Phoenix-class ship went through, immediately reappearing next to one of the Nexus is the sector.

"Spacial rift detected." Reported the computer.

A few tense minutes passed before Data reported "Captain, sensors are reading a 25% drop in power to the Omega Containment Facility."

"Excellent, tell the Romulans to build two more of the Phoenix-class ships. And have all personnel ready to evacuate on my order." Said Picard.

"Aye sir."

A few more hours and a couple of power transfers to the Manheim facility and the alliance was ready for its second attack. Sensors indicated the last Nexus also had the modification center and technology node required for the Borg's special weapons. Picard sent two sets of coordinates, one set went to the transwarp gate and the other went to the temporal facility.

The transwarp gate activated a conduit leading to a point between the Nexus and the Borg stations.

The Manheim facility activated a stasis field around those coordinates.

A Phoenix-class ship entered the conduit.

Another spacial rift was detected.

Another Nexus was destroyed.

"Excellent, the Omega Containment facility is now vulnerable to attack, Phoenix two, standby to-"

"Captain! I'm reading three Borg ships heading this way, one of them is Locutus'." Said Data.

Locutus' cube tried to get in the base, but it too was heavily damaged by the turrets and Starbases. Before he died Locutus hailed the Enterprise.

"_My death is irrelevant, resistance is futile Picard, it is only a matter of time."_ He said

"Fire all weapons." Ordered Picard

But the Enterprise never got off a shot before the cube exploded. However, what Federation sensor did not detect through the debris was a Borg sphere, going through a temporal rift similar to the one the Premonition created.

For the third time, the transwarp conduit opened near the containment facility, a stasis field opened around the same coordinates, and a small Romulan ship came out of the conduit.

Once again a spacial rift was detected. But it would be a tense minute before sensors read that the containment facility had been destroyed. As the stasis field dissipated the Borg realized what happened and attempted to save the Omega particle. _Structural integrity has been compromised. Particle 010 destabilizing. Reinforce containment field._

"The Omega containment facility is destabilizing, inform all ships to head for the warp gate immediately." Ordered Picard.

Luckily the Starbases and other stations had already evacuated. Several hundred shuttles packed with personnel went through the gate along with the Avenger, Enterprise, Martok's Negh'Var and Sela's Warbird. The Omega Particle, despite the efforts of the Collective exploded taking everything in the sector in it.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

Back in the Alpha Quadrant, the Premonition waited for the ships to come completely out of the gate. Once they did Captain Demming hailed them.

"Hail the Enterprise ensign."

But before the ensign could complete the task, the five ships wavered and disappeared.

"What the- Lieutenant, where did those ships go?"

"Sir we show no record of the Enterprise or any of the other ships in the area."

"Check the logs."

"Sir historical logs indicate that the Enterprise was destroyed by an unidentified ship…over eleven year ago. Captain Picard, Lieutenant Worf, and Lieutenant Tasha Yar all deceased. There is no record of a Romulan Admiral Sela and records show only a Klingon Captain Martok, no Chancellor Martok."

"The Borg have found a way to alter this timeline. Because our quantum signatures are different we must have been unaffected by the change. Lieutenant, set course for the location and time of that event engage the temporal drive!" ordered Demming.

Eleven years ago

U.S.S. Enterprise-D

"Captain's Log Stardate: 41153.7 we have left the Farpoint station and are en route to deliver medical supplies to Altair 4. There has been no further contact with the alien being know as Q. But I suspect we have not seen the last of him. As for Farpoint-."

"Sir, an unidentified vessel has just appeared in sensor range….Captain now there are two vessels." Reported Tasha Yar

On screen the two ships engaged in a brief battle then the victor went through another rift and disappeared. One of them looked like some sort of advanced Federation ship.

"Sir, both ships seem to have disappeared." Said Tasha

"Go to yellow alert and scan the area." Ordered Picard

"Should I alter course?" asked the Helm

"No…Altair 4 needs these medical supplies. We cannot be deterred. But keep an eye out for anything unusual ensign." Replied the Captain.

Eleven years later

The Premonition again watched the five main ships come out of the transwarp gate. This time nothing happened. Demming smiled. "Lieutenant, set course for our original time and location it's time to go home."

The Premonition created and entered a temporal rift and disappeared.

U.S.S. Enterprise in orbit of Earth

"Captain's Log supplemental: In destroying Locutus and Omega it seems we have finally halted the Borg invasion of the Alpha Quadrant. The Federation is secure once again. Since we cannot locate the Premonition, I can only assume Captain Demming has returned with his crew to his own time. With the Borg threat behind us the Alliance between the Klingons and the Romulans is already beginning to unravel. Ambassador Worf has resumed his role as Federation Ambassador to help mediate negotiations. Whether the peace will last or not…only time will tell."…


End file.
